They Will Always Be There For Each Other
by Castleholic
Summary: When an accident leaves Castle injured, Becketts there to help him. Maybe this is just the bonding time they needed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know I already have another Castle fan fiction going and I promise to update that soon but this one just hit me and I had to write it. It probably didn't turn out good but I hope you enjoy it! Review please? If you guys like it I'll update it soon! (:**

Kate pushed open the big, heavy aluminum doors that were in front of her, she walked down the long hallway trying to avoid the doctors and nurses who were rushing by her heading in the other direction. She arrived at the door with same number the nurse at the front desk had told her, _301_. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer.

A few seconds later there was a small whisper "Come in." She slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside, she saw him propped up in bed paler than usual, there was a cast covering his left leg and his right arm was being held up by a sling. She walked over to him and set her purse on the chair that was placed by his bed.

"Alexis said you didn't want me to come visit you." She whispered scared she would hurt him even more if she talked to loud.

"Beckett it's nothing personal, it's me, I just don't want anyone seeing me like this." He responded.

"Castle it was an accident, there is nothing to be ashamed of, you've saved my life so many times and you won't even let me come visit you in the hospital. You should have known I would've shown up the moment I found out, it's scary to think that if Alexis didn't call out of courtesy that I would have never known." Beckett said tears forming in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

"Come here." He said holding out his left arm and motioning her to give him a hug. She slowly inched over to him and lightly wrapped her arm around him, scared that he would crumble under her touch.

She sat in the chair and moved it right up to the side of his bed, she reached for the remote and shut off the television that was in the corner of the room. Before Beckett had a chance to say anything to him a nurse wearing dark blue scrubs walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Castle it is time to take your pain relievers." She said handing him a little plastic cup with a tiny white and blue pill in it. He popped them into his mouth and took a long sip of water before swallowing. Without saying anything else the nurse left closing the door behind her. Castle and Beckett sat in silence for a few minutes. Beckett's head shot up when she heard Castle make a little groan, he was trying to reposition himself on the bed.

He saw Beckett looking at him confused."I broke a few ribs too." He said finally getting into a comfortable position

"Anything else you haven't told me Castle?" Beckett said a little annoyed he hadn't told her all of his injuries.

"Ummm nope." Castle said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Beckett just glared at him wondering why was making a joke out of this when he could have been seriously injured and she would have never even known.

"Look Beckett it might have been wrong to not tell you what happened, but you of all people must understand, I hate when people see me at my weakest. I'm sorry and next time anything happens you'll be the first one I call." He said flashing her a smile and made strong eye contact with her eyes, it sent shivers up Beckett's back. _Why does he do this to me?_ She thought, _he knows now I could never stay made at him._

Beckett was the first to break their eye contact; she looked down at her shoes. "Castle I forgive you, it's just I…worry about you sometimes. That's all." She couldn't believe she had actually told him that. She had always promised herself she would never let him know how she really felt about him but as they spent more time together he slowly broke the wall she had build and one by one her feelings came out.

"Do you have to stay overnight?" She asked him before she blurted out another heartfelt thing to him.

"Yeah, they just want to make sure my rib heals correctly and then they are going to send me home." He said still shocked Beckett actually told him that she worries about him. He always knew Beckett cared about him but he had never heard her actually say it out loud.

"Whose going to help you at home? Isn't your mom away and Alexis at school all day?"

"I could probably manage, as long as my rib heals, I think I will be fine."

She gave a look that let him know she wasn't buying it. "Well…I could help you if you want. I could come to your place until you're fully healed, if you want."

"Are you sure?" He asked, he was kind of weirded out by how Kate was acting towards him.

"Of course Castle, it's the least I could do."

"Ok. Thank you Beckett, I appreciate it." He said smiling at her, he grabbed the remote from her and turned the television back to the sports channel he was watching.

They sat there in silence for a good amount of time until the nurse came back in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." She said. "Unless you're staying overnight with Mr. Castle you're going to have to leave."

Beckett glanced at Castle and smiled "I will be spending the night." Castle was shocked by her answer but liked it. He stared at her as she adjusted herself in the chair and continued to watch the television.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about one in the morning when Castle suddenly woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his left arm and looked over to where Beckett was curled up on the chair fast asleep. He stared at her for a few minutes until she started to move, quickly he shut his eyes not wanting for her to get upset that he was staring at her. He pictured her until he finally fell back asleep.

In the morning Castle and Beckett were woken up by the nurse as she was entering Castle's room.

"Good morning. Mr. Castle it is time to have some x-rays done, they are going to check and see if everything is healing correctly, if it is you most likely will be able to head home today." She said as a few other nurses came into the room with a wheelchair, they helped Castle into the wheelchair and took him to the x-ray room.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Beckett called after Castle.

Beckett rode the elevator down to the lobby and put on her sunglasses as she left the hospital. She walked to the nearest coffee shop and ordered two coffees and two doughnuts. As she was paying something on the counter caught her eye, Castle's accident was on the front page of the newspaper. Beckett grabbed the paper to get a close look, she looked at the picture of the accident and it was even worse then she thought. Castle's Ferrari was crushed and the other car was turned upside down. The picture sent shivers up her spine and she quickly put down the paper and finished paying.

By the time Beckett arrived back to Castle's hospital room he was already done with x-rays and comfortably back in bed.

"How did the x-rays go?" she asked, setting the bag and cups from the coffee shop on a little tray that was across his bed.

"Fine. They said I will most likely be able to go home later today." Castle said peeking into the bag she had set down. He noticed a chocolate doughnut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles, his favorite.

"That's good. I'll drive you home but we first have to stop by my apartment to grab my bags." Beckett said setting his breakfast out on the tray for him and then taking hers over to the table that was in the corner.

"Bags?" Castle asked.

"Well if I'm going to take care of you I'm going to have to be at your apartment for a while. I thought that's what we agreed on." Beckett said a little worried that he had changed his mind. She was actually a little excited to spend time with Castle outside of the prescient.

"It is, I just thought you wouldn't be staying over, you know since you wouldn't want Ryan and Esposito to assume anything." Castle said picturing what could happen when he gets better.

"Castle you're injured, they'd be stupid to assume anything." Beckett said even though in the back of her mind she did wish something would finally happen between them. She has been waiting for the right time to tell him how she feels but she can't seem to find the right moment, maybe during the time they spend together they could talk about it.

They finished their breakfast in silence, when the nurse walked in holding Castle's x-rays in her hand.

"I have good news and bad. Which would you like to hear first?" She said.

"Good, I guess." Castle said looking at Beckett who had moved closer to his bed.

"Well the good news is that your arm has healed almost completely, you are able to use it but still might feel a little pain. Also your broken rib had almost healed it will most likely be ok by tomorrow morning. The bad news is that your leg has actually gotten worse and we would like to keep you here one more night just to make sure its starts to heal properly and that there are no complications."

Castle sighed with relief that it was nothing to major and turned to Beckett. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure anything Castle."

"My mom is going out tonight and I am really uncomfortable with Alexis staying home alone all night, would you mind staying there with her tonight? I know you too have never really been alone together but she likes you Beckett and I'm sure you two will have a fun girl night." Castle said shooting his puppy dog eyes at her.

"Of course Castle. I'm sure we will bond and be fine. What time is your mom leaving?"

"6:30." Castle said taking out his phone and sending a quick text to Alexis to let her know about the plan.

"Ok I'll head over there after work. Speaking of work I have to get going." She said as she got up and grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Beckett?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Aw Castle don't mention it." She said with a smile and left his room.

As soon as Beckett left Castle started to think to himself, _You idiot why didn't kiss her just like you wanted too._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry how delayed this update is but a lot has been going on between family problems and school. **_

_Beckett arrived at Castle's apartment at around 7 o'clock, she rode the elevator up to his apartment and knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" she heard Alexis yell from inside._

"_Beckett." She yelled back._

"_Coming." Alexis said as she ran to the door and opened it. "Hello Detective Beckett, excited for tonight?"_

"_Very, and you can call me Kate." She said as she walked in and set her bag down by the couch. She knew Castle's apartment very well, she had been there so many times and every time she had loved it. Castle's apartment was huge, he had many rooms, but there was only one that was Kate's favorite, his writing room. _

_Kate went and sat next to Alexis on the couch "What do you want to do for dinner?"_

"_Well I think we're going to have to order out since Dad hasn't been food shopping in a while." She said as she went to the drawer in the kitchen where they kept all their take-out menus. She grabbed a menu for Italian food, Chinese food, Mexican food, and a deli._

"_What are you in the mood for Kate?" she asked handing her the menus._

"_I could go for either Italian or Chinese."_

"_Italian." They both said simultaneously. Kate began to smile and realized that it was going to be a fun night._

_After they ordered Alexis ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a couple of movies she thought Kate would be interested in._

"_So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked as she was coming back downstairs "I've got Mean Girls, 13 Going On 30, Dear John, and 10 Things I Hate About You."_

"_I love 10 Things I Hate About You, it brings back so many memories." Kate said as she searched through her purse for money to pay the delivery guy when he came._

_About five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Kate got up with the money and answered the door. Alexis took this time to set up the DVD and let it run through its previews. Kate exchanged the money for food with the delivery boy and went back to her spot on the couch. She passed Alexis her order and they both got comfortable as the movie began. _

_By the time the movie ended they both were stuffed from their food, Alexis got up and headed to the fridge looking for something sweet they could eat. She pulled out a cake that Castle had brought a few days ago, she cut a slice for herself and for Kate and headed back to the couch with them. When Kate saw the cake it reminded her of a night she had with Castle and the little fight with cake they had._

"_Kate can I ask you something?" Alexis said snapping Kate back to reality._

"_Sure, anything." She said a little concerned._

"_Well it's just I…..have a…boyfriend." Alexis said, regretting saying anything to Kate after._

"_Congrats." Kate said with a smile. "Does your dad know?"_

"_Well you see that's the problem…he doesn't and if I tell him he's going to flip out." Alexis said worried about what her dad would do if he found out._

"_Well you're going to have to tell him at some point, better sooner than later." Beckett said remembering some of the secrets she had kept from her parents._

"_Maybe your right. I'll tell him….eventually." Alexis said thinking of a way to tell him. "Beckett please don't say anything to him, I promise to tell him myself soon."_

"_I promise I won't, just make sure you do tell him." Beckett said with a warming smile._

_Alexis looked at her nails and noticed the paint was chipping off. "Wanna do our nails." She asked Kate, a little scared that Kate would say something like she was too old to do that._

"_Sure, my nails could use a fresh coat." Alexis smiled at her answer and ran up to her room to grab her box a nail polish. When she came back down Kate was surprised with how many bottles of nail polish she had, she estimated that Alexis had over a hundred._

"_Pick a color." Alexis said handing her the box, she went and grabbed a few paper towels from the kitchen so they wouldn't mess up the table._

"_This one." Beckett said holding up a dark red bottle for Alexis to see. Just then Beckett's phone started to vibrate, she picked up and smiled when she saw the name that flashed across the screen._

"_Is it dad?" Alexis asked setting everything up so she could begin to paint Beckett's nails._

"_Yeah, he's just checking up on us." Beckett said with a big grin._

"_Then why are smiling so much?" Alexis asked, she already had an idea why Beckett was so happy._

"_I'm not smiling." Beckett said trying to put on a serious face but just couldn't._

"_You like him!" Alexis screamed as though she had just revealed Beckett's biggest secret._

"_No, me and your father are strictly friends." Beckett said putting on the same face she does when she begins to interrogate suspects._

"_Beckett, I told you about my boyfriend, you can surely tell me if you like MY father." _

"_Fine, I will tell you, but if you say one word to him other secrets will come out." She said jokingly._

"_Understood." Alexis said with a giggle._

"_I've had a crush on your father ever since I started reading his books, working with him has only resulted in the feelings growing. It's just I know he doesn't have the same feelings back so it doesn't even matter." She said, a little relieved that she had finally told someone._

_Alexis didn't respond, a big smile grew over her face, she knew something Beckett didn't._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I just wanted to say sorry about the last chapter being in italics, my computer is not working properly and I didn't even notice it had change. **

Beckett woke up to her phone vibrating again.

"Beckett." She said groggily.

"Kate, its Castle." When Beckett heard this she woke up a little more. "I just wanted to tell you that the doctors said that I could go home today at around 12, I was just wondering if you were going to pick me up otherwise I would just tell me driver too."

"Castle do you even have to ask, of course I'm going to pick you up. I'll be there at around 11:30."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you." Castle said. This made Beckett grin like she was a teenager again and her crush had just said something big to her.

"See you late Castle." She said and then hung up the phone. She looked at the time and realized it was already 9 o'clock; she never slept this late in the morning. She got up and walked out of the guest room expecting to find Alexis but she wasn't there, she heard music coming from upstairs and figured she was still in her room. She went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. When she came out it was already 9:30 and the music from upstairs had stopped. She wondered if Alexis had already eaten breakfast she went up to her room to find out.

"Alexis?" Beckett said knocking on her door.

"Come in. Oh good morning Kate."

"Good morning. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh thank you. Well I have to pick up your father from the hospital at 11:30 so do you want to go out for breakfast and then I was thinking we could go and pick up a couple of things for dinner tonight."

"Yeah that sounds good. Can you give me five minutes and I'll be down."

"Of course." Beckett said, turned and walked out her room, she went downstairs and started to put on her coat, she grabbed her purse and keys and waited for Alexis. Exactly five minutes later Alexis came downstairs in a coat and a purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Ready?" Beckett asked.

"Yupp. Let's go." Alexis said grabbing her key to the apartment, realizing that Beckett didn't have one of her own. She found it odd that Beckett was almost always over their house and her father hadn't bothered to give Beckett a key. Alexis locked the door on the way out and they took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Detective, Alexis." The doorman greeted them as he opened the entrance to the building for them. They walked to Beckett's car which was parked in the parking lot on the side of their building.

"Where would you like to eat?" Beckett asked as they both climbed into her car and she started the engine.

"There is a really good diner two blocks away." Alexis said. Beckett pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the diner.

"So what do you think your father would like for dinner?" Beckett said.

Alexis began to smile. "So your cooking for him…"

"Yes, it's not a big deal." Beckett said.

"Oh no not at all." Alexis said sarcastically. "I'm just joking, dad's favorite dinner is fettuccine and alfredo sauce with chicken." Luckily Beckett knew how to make that dish, actually Castle had taught her how to. They reached the dinner and Beckett found a parking spot right out front, she parked and they got out of the car and walked into the diner. The first thing they spotted was a group of Alexis' friends sitting in one of the booths.

"Alexis over here." One of them yelled and waved Alexis over to them. Alexis looked at Beckett and then over to her friends.

Beckett got the hint and said "Go over to your friends, it's the weekend hang out with them, I'll tell your father your with them when I pick him up."

"Thanks Kate." Alexis said giving Beckett a hug. Beckett was startled at first but then hugged Alexis back. Alexis went over to her friends and Beckett went up to the counter and ordered a coffee to go. Once her coffee was ready she paid, gave a little wave to Alexis and left the diner. She got in her car and drove to the nearest supermarket. As she was driving she made a mental list of what she needed to get for dinner.

Suddenly Beckett's phone rang "Beckett."

"Hello Beckett." Beckett began to smile when she heard Castle's voice. "I was just calling to check up on my…." Castle paused realizing what he let slip out. "Sorry, you girls."

"Oh were fine, Alexis met some friends at the diner and is hanging out with them and I'm just going to pick up some stuff for dinner." Beckett said, still smile because of his "mistake".

"Beckett you don't have to make dinner for me."

"Castle I want to." And with that Beckett hung up the phone and pulled into the supermarket parking lot. It took Beckett about twenty minutes to get but everything for dinner tonight and by the time she left it was already 11 o'clock so she headed straight to the hospital.

Beckett arrived at the hospital just in time and rode the elevator up to Castle's room, she walked straight to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Castle said, sounding very tired.

Beckett opened the door and walked in, Castle was in his bed signing papers.

"How did last night go?" Castle asked.

"I think we bonded very well." Beckett said with a smile.

"Well you know what that means…" Castle said.

"No, what?" Beckett said confused.

"Were going to have to do some bonding tonight." Castle said with a smile.

Beckett wanted to object but instead all she could do was smile, it was little things like this that made her fall even harder for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle finished signing his papers in silence and then pressed a little red button on the side of his bed to call in the nurse. When she walked in he handed her the papers and she looked over each one of them.

"Ok Mr. Castle you are ready to go home." She said and walked out of the room.

Castle removed the covers from his lap and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for the crutches that were leaning against the chair although he was only able to use one; they had made his cast thick enough to walk on without feeling any pain because his arm had not fully healed yet so he could not put pressure on it. Beckett grabbed his jacket and draped it on his shoulders, she opened the door for him and he slowly walked out of the room. Beckett grabbed his other crutch and followed him. Castle waved to all the doctors and nurses on his way out, stopping once to give one of the other patients an autograph. Beckett was happy when they finally reached the elevator; they got in and rode it down to the lobby. They walked out of the hospital and of course there were cameramen and newspaper reporters waiting for them. Beckett wondered how they found out Castle was being released today. There were flashed coming from every direction and so many questions were being shouted at them.

One question stood out to Beckett in particular _Mr. Castle are you and Detective Kate Beckett dating? _Beckett wanted to answer this question so badly, she wanted to set these reporters straight but Castle had told her to ignore them and to never answer any of their questions. The reporters cleared a path for them and Beckett helped Castle into the passenger seat and then made her way to the driver's side, she started the car, and drove off towards Castle's apartment.

"Beckett you didn't need to go food shopping for me." Castle said looking to the back at all the shopping bags.

"Oh so I'm guessing you don't want fettuccine and alfredo sauce for dinner." Beckett said with a smile, keeping her eyes on the road.

"With chicken?" Castle asked, a little smile growing on his face.

"Of course." Beckett said.

"Oh well then in that case I guess it's ok that you went shopping." Castle said. Castle and Beckett rode in silence until they arrived at a red light.

Castle held Beckett's hand and said "Beckett I really appreciate you helping me out, taking care of Alexis and even cooking for me, I am really thankful and I will return the favor somehow."

At first Beckett was startled that they were actually holding hands, it was something she surely dreamed of but never thought would actually happen. Finally she found words to say "Castle do you know how many times you have saved my life, this is the least I can do for you, you do not have to return the favor in anyway." Castle didn't answer and instead he kept holding her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. They stayed like that until they finally reached Castle's apartment. Beckett got out of the car and went and helped Castle out of the car, once he was stable she grabbed this shopping bags from the back and they made their way up to his apartment. While Beckett put away the groceries Castle disappeared into his room, a couple of minutes later he came back with something in his hand.

"Open your hand." He told her. She held her hand open and he place a key to his apartment in it.

"Since you're gonna be around here a lot I thought you should have one." He said and wobbled over to the couch and took a seat. A smile grew on Beckett's face "Thank you Castle." She said, turning back into the kitchen to start dinner the smile never fading from her face. Just then Alexis entered the apartment, as soon as she spotted her dad she ran up to him and gave a big hug.

"Well hello honey." Castle said, happy to see his daughter.

"Hi dad, how are you feeling?" Alexis said sitting down next to her dad still worried about him.

"I'm just fine, how are you, did Beckett take good care of you last night? No new tattoos or anything?" Castle asked flashing a smile at Beckett.

"Castle I told you that phase ended once I reached college." She shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kate, do you need any help?" Alexis asked as she took off he jacket and placed it with her purse on the chair next to the couch. She walked into the kitchen and waited for Beckett to tell her what to help with.

"Thank you, um can you start boiling the water for the pasta?"

"Sure." Alexis said grabbing one of the pots from the cabinet and started filling with water.

"Ah look my two favorite women working together." Castle said.

Beckett didn't respond but just looked down and smiled, pretending it wasn't a big deal. A little into preparing dinner Alexis noticed the key sticking out of Beckett's back pocket. She walked over to where Beckett was cooking the chicken on the stove and whispered.

"So I see dad gave you a key to the apartment, you know he's never given anyone a key, well except my mom but that's only because she was my mom, so consider yourself special. He really cares about you Kate, you might think I'm only his daughter and I don't know how he feels but believe me I do, the way he talks about you and looks at you and the way he lights up when you call him, i have never seen him act like that with another girl, ever." Alexis just walked away not giving Beckett a chance to respond. Beckett was shocked, she wondered if this was true or not, all she knew was that it gave her butterflies in her stomach like she was back in first grade again.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alexis was putting the pasta into the now boiling water Beckett stood next to her and whispered.

"You know now might be a good time to let your dad know about your boyfriend."

"I don't know, Kate, what if he freaks out." Alexis said a little bit hesitant if she should even let her dad know about her boyfriend.

"I'll be right here and I'll step in if he gets upset." Beckett said with a reassuring smile. She motioned for Alexis to go over to Castle. Alexis gave Beckett one last look and then slowly walked over to her father.

"Dad I have something to tell you." Alexis said sitting down next to him, she looked back into the kitchen and saw Beckett standing at the counter watching them, ready to step in if she needed too.

"You did get a tattoo didn't you, oh I'm going to kill Beckett." Castle said looking at Alexis' arms and legs for any visible markings.

"Castle it's only a small one." Beckett yelled jokingly from the kitchen. Castle shot her a glare and then turned back to his daughter who was looking angrily at him.

"Sorry honey, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Castle said with a little worry in his eyes.

"I…have…a." Alexis took a deep breath and blurted out the last part. "boyfriend." The look in Castle's eyes turned from worry into shock, he tried to speak but no words came out. "Dad say something." Alexis said worried, Castle just shook his head from side to side and stayed silent.

"Alexis, honey I don't think you old enough to have a boyfriend. I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with you seeing him." A frown came over Alexis' mouth and you could see the disappointment in her eyes. She knew it was wrong to tell her father. She glanced over at Beckett who took it as a sign to come and intervene their father-daughter conversation.

"You know Castle, I had my very first boyfriend right around Alexis' age too." Beckett said trying to reassure Castle. She stood right next to the couch he was sitting on, forcing him to look up at her and make eye contact. Beckett could feel the butterflies in her stomach again. She pushed the feelings aside and tried to forget about them because right now she was trying to help Alexis'.

"Well that's reassuring Beckett. You were a wild child." Beckett gave Castle one of her famous glares.

"Well if it helps I met him at the diner and he seemed like really nice guy." Alexis' eyebrows shot up knowing that Beckett was now lying to her dad but it seemed to be working because slowly Castle seemed to become a little more relaxed. "Castle I'm a cop so I know how to read people when I first meet them. He seemed like a good guy and I think you can trust him and Alexis'." Beckett gave Alexis a smile and noticed that Castle was thinking it over.

"Fine but Alexis if he hurts you one bit remember I have many, many cop friends." Castle said shooting Beckett a look. A big smile came over Alexis' face and she gave Castle a big hug.

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile. "Well then Kate I think we should go finish dinner, I can smell the pasta already." Alexis got up and walked back over to the kitchen and started stirring the pasta.

"Kate? She calls you Kate?" Castle asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah I told her I would rather her call me Kate than Detective Beckett."

"I don't even call you Kate." Castle said the puzzled look still on his face.

"Well maybe you should start." Beckett said with a smirk and turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.


End file.
